Here
by Jessiy Landroz
Summary: Dream or reality... Raphael and April... [Two chaptered One Shot]
1. Dream Raphael

Part I:

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

I twitched.

Something touched my feet, so I looked down.

I stared, I was standing in the middle of a snowy field, odd thing was, I felt pretty warm. I looked at myself, I knew I had nothing on me besides my pads, mask and weapons. I watched the faint cloud form before my face, my breath was hot and the coolness of my surroundings made it look like fog. I walked ahead, I don't know why, I just did. I wondered where I was, or why I was here, last thing I remembered was collapsing on the couch after a long night with Casey.

I figured that I was probably asleep, and that this is my dream.

Odd, it feels too real to be a dream. I mean I can smell the scent of camp fire in the air, I can smell coffee brew, grass and dirt, too; but I also knew there was no one in sight. I looked around me, my bare feel covered up till my ankles in snow, it wasn't cold, the snow was just a bit thick and crunchy under my toes. I looked behind me and my trail of footprints was still there. I stopped for a moment, I had no idea why I was here, nor where I'm going, but if it's a dream, it shouldn't really matter, right?

I walked again, but this time I saw that I was trailing within a thick, snow covered forest. I don't remember coming here, the empty, snowy field I was at before was miles away behind me now. I stared, shrugged and continued walking. Dreams are random I guess, I shouldn't be surprised. I looked around the trees towering over my head; they looked really tall, huge, proud, and really beautiful.

The snow crowning their tops was lovely to say the least, sparkling like silver against the hot noon's sunlight.

Something touched my cheek, dunno what it was, but it was so faint and soft, I almost didn't feel it there, whatever it was.

There were noises, I stopped and furrowed my brows, but for the life of me, I couldn't discern what they were or what they were saying. I heard music, laughter, and felt a cool breeze caress my shoulders. The wind blew a little harder and I felt the chill, it tickled my skin and I shivered, I wrapped my arms around myself, rubbing them slightly for warmth. Oddly, soon after I did so, I felt really warm, I felt my whole body ease with the comfortable heat, almost as if I were wrapped in an inch thick, heavy blanket.

I continued walking, now in the middle of a clearing, in the middle of the still snowy forest, I stopped. Right before me, sitting on a huge, flat stone was none other than April. She wore like them Indian people, the war colors on her face, three lines of blue, a golden-yellow band on her head with red, black tipped eagle feathers. She saw me and smiled. I smiled back, she motioned for me to come closer, to sit next to her.

I grinned, the flat stone was pretty soft, though.

Strange…

She looked at me and talked, I didn't head her voice, but I knew she was asking me about the stars. I looked up and realized it was midnight. Time sure flies when you're asleep, huh? I watched the stars next to her and it was breathtaking, we just sat there and watched, star gazing from our privet little spot. I don't know how long it was before I looked back at her, but it's a dream, so it doesn't really matter. She reached out, her hand touched my head, a little over my left eye ridge, she moved her fingertips back, almost as if she was brushing back hair.

I smiled at her, she looked beautiful, and I found myself telling her that, she smiled and giggled shyly, she then surprised me with a beck on my beak, I flushed. I just stared at her smiling face, she beamed at me and spoke again, but this time, I weren't sure what she said, I couldn't hear it. There was that rhythm-like noise again, except louder than before. I put my hands on my head, a really loud explosion erupted, it sounded like it happened right inside my head, it was so loud, I felt my heart leap out of place. After a moment, I pulled myself sitting up, opened my eyes, and I saw April sooth me down, her hands on my shoulders, I realized I'd fallen shell back on the ground.

Everything was black for a moment.

I stared, it was morning again, the trees were true green and birds were chirping, April oddly wore a lab coat, a cream yellow shirt and a tight, velvet black, short skirt, it flashed her lovely, lengthy legs. Now, we were sitting in the same opening, but this time, it was spring, not winter. I rubbed my eyes and looked at her, she was looking away, so I followed her gaze, there I saw Donny, a laptop in his lap, he was hastily typing something down, in what I'd like to call inhuman speed, or in-turtle for that matter. What had me confused, the laptop had it's cords connected to an oven, in which Leo was sitting next too, looking impatient.

I stared, the dream was getting wacky.

After another moment, I rubbed my eyes and looked again, I realized I was in the snowy field again, just like how the dream began, expect this time I was clueless. I frowned and saw I was on my shell again, but this time I couldn't get up, I struggled to get up, but no matter what I did, it was futile. I surrendered tiredly, I knew I had to get up, but I didn't know why I couldn't. I growled to myself, irritated and annoyed.

I felt her there again, April was now behind me, and I saw that I was sitting up, next to the stone again, she was rubbing the back of my shoulders, and I smiled. I relaxed with the cool touch, although my feet felt oddly wet, I realized they were dipped in a running lake, oddly the lake wasn't here the first time. The noises came back, so I ignored them, but when my feet started feeling cold, I pulled them back and growled, it bothered me how my whole body was warm, and only my feet turned cold.

'_Raph_' I heard her whisper into my ear, and all I could do was hum, wondering what she wanted.

There were voices, she talked to me, I dunno what she said, but I answered her anyway. There was the smell of something good, I was hungry, but before I could determine what the smell was, it disappeared. Soon the voices came back, they were a bit stronger than before, not sure who they were, they talked to me and I tried to answer, though for the life of me, I had no idea what they were asking, nor what I was answering, I just wanted to hear the silence again, it bothered me to hear so many voices echoing in my head.

Almost as if hearing my pleas for peace, the voices died down.

I relaxed a little, I sighed and snuggled into something soft, it was a bit pulpy, smelled like coffee, too. I frowned, I nuzzled the object in my arms, it was soft like a cushion, and there were sounds again, I looked around and saw I was still at the field, but now, April and Casey were sitting on the flat stone exchanging kisses, murmuring sappy words of love to each other. I grouched to myself and rolled my eyes, I looked back at them to comment when suddenly Casey got replaced by Donny.

It was a bit startling, seeing my shy brother exchange kisses with April. What was more startling was seeing Leo in an apron baking cookies while Mike trained on his ninjutsu, I realized I was at the dojo, there was some sort of annoyingly; sappy music playing and it started giving me the jeepers. I groaned and cried at them, I wanted them to stop, the silliness of the dream what starting to get on my nerves.

'_Raph_' the voice called again, then there was a soft touch at the corner of my mouth, '_get up._' The voice cooed.

I growled and stretched, I blinked and my senses suddenly felt dull, I rubbed my eyes with the balls of my fists, I blinked once, twice, then realized I was at the monitor room at the lair. I then found out that I had just woken up from my realistic dream. The TV's were all turned on, glowing in their usual bright silvery-blue shine, but the mute option was placed, I couldn't hear anything.

Far away on the arm chair, master splinter was watching the muted screens, a rather amused smile on his face.

He wasn't looking at me, so I had no idea what he found so amusing.

I was awake, and April was keeling besides me, I relaxed for a minute, wondering where I was, and remembered that I was still on the couch. Obviously I've been here since the end of my shift, four in the morning, that's when Casey and I decided to call it a night. I grouched and stretched, rubbing my stiff neck, maybe a hot shower would help me feel better, and freshening up with hot water had always been a good idea. I looked at April, wondering why she was here, but the way she was all flushed up and nibbling on her lower lip made my brow quirk.

"What's so funny?" I grouched.

"Nothing." She bust in a small giggle, "Anyway, now that you're awake, freshen up, okay? We have a long day." She patted my shoulder and got up.

I blinked, rubbing my head, "Heck? What'cha talking about?" I asked her, my voice loud in irritation.

"You'll understand soon enough." She giggled, I watched her go into the kitchen.

Rubbing my sleepy head, I yawned and stretched for the umpteenth time, I sat on the couch, noted the blankets wrinkled at my lap and feet, and realized that she must've covered me during my sleep. I frowned, I looked at Don's monitor desk, he usually puts a clock there. I got off the couch, and for some strange notion, I picked up the blankets, folded them up and placed them neatly at the armrest on the couch. I walked over to Don's desk and picked up the clock.

"What the- one past noon?" I shot, spun around and remembered sensei was sitting in his armchair, "Sensei?" my voice was a bit rasp, still sleepy I guess, "Why didn't you wake me up?" I complained, if I had come here after my shift with Casey at four in the morning, and now it's one past noon, so it's been like- what? Ten hours? No wonder my neck hurts.

"You have always been the hardest to find rest, my son." Sensei replied, he had that mug of green tea in his hands, "Miss O'Neil arrived early this morning, she claimed to have found you sleeping, clearly out of sheer exhaustion. Seeing you and Mister Jones have been out all night, plus the fact that you have not had enough sleep during the last two weeks, we saw it was the best opportunity to let you rest." He explained.

"I see…" I murmured and I scratched my head, it was true.

I haven't been able to get enough sleep at night, I just had so much energy, and sometimes too much anger, I had to vent it out before I could rest, but since it was not always easy to go and use the extra energy, I always end up twisting and turning in bed, unable to sleep a wink. I sighed, I guess letting me sleep for ten hours, missing breakfast, lunch and three training sessions are worth it, huh? Damn, I must've been really tired, knowing Mike, I'm surprised I haven't woken up during these ten hours.

I put Don's clock back and excused myself, I wanted a nice hot bath, a meal sounded nice, too.

Wonder what all the noises I heard during my sleep were.

Guess I'll never know.


	2. Reality April

Part II:

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was early morning.

Like usual, I decided to head to the lair and see what the guys were doing.

It was about five thirty in the morning when I arrived, and during my way towards the lair, Casey had called, saying that I shouldn't bother Raph, because they had a very busy night earlier. Casey was talking in his sleep, I knew that much, he sounded all slurred and sleepy. I smiled, Casey and Raph had always had the habit of venting out their extra energy in beating the thugs, makes me feel sorry for those dumb villains. Then again, if it hadn't been for them, the neighborhood would have never gotten better during the last two months.

We no longer fear getting mugged at night.

We have Raph, his brothers and Casey to thank, I guess.

I made my way into the lair through the main entrance, Casey usually takes the garage, I don't know why. I walked past the training dummies and pool, past the bridge and towards the kitchen, usually Mike is awake at his time, getting breakfast ready. I stepped into the kitchen, but realized that everything was neatly in place, clearly Mike hadn't woken up yet. I shrugged and decided to brew them some coffee, an early morning jump start. As I left the coffee to boil, I decided to check the TV monitors; Mike sometimes forgets the thing turned on.

Surprisingly, I heard slight snoring, so I expected to see Mike.

I was surprised to see Raph, though.

I bit my lower lip, he looked so adorable! He was flat on his stomach, an arm under his head, the other dangled from where he laid on the couch, his feet were on the armrest, his sais were put on the table a few feet away, he was sleeping soundly and murmuring under his breath. I walked over and touched his shoulder, he twitched, so I quickly pulled back, I didn't want to alarm him, or wake him up, he looked so precious! Tired, too.

I know my way around the lair, so I allowed myself into the kitchen, there was a smaller room where the guys put their extra items, blankets, pillows, sleeping bags and such, so I pulled out two or here blankets and walked back towards the TV area, Raph was still asleep, his snoring wasn't so loud anymore, it was softy and somewhat sounded more tired. I smiled while I tucked him in, placing the blankets over his shelled back, he murmured something and looked pleased, I could tell the tiniest smile caressed his lips, so I gently pecked his cheek.

"Hey April!" Mike was the first to break the moment.

I quickly popped up to my feet, glared at him and pressed a finger to my lips, demanding him to shush.

He shut his jaws and blinked, confused.

I pointed to the couch and mouthed '_Raph's__ asleep._'

With the biggest grin, Mike silently sauntered over and chuckled, '_Man, he's home earlier than I thought._' He rested his folded arms on the back rest, gazing down at his sleeping brother, "How long had he been sleep?" he asked quietly.

I shrugged as shoulder, "I met Casey about an hour ago, he said he and Raph just came home. So he was probably here since four or five o'clock in the morning. He probably slept for less than an hour." I explained.

Mike nodded and looked down at Raph again, "Obviously, he hadn't had a goodnight sleep in a while."

"How long?" I inquired, I did notice Raph had been grouchier than usual the last few days, Don had said it was because Raph lacked enough sleep.

"A good two weeks." He murmured, Mike reached down and tugged at the blankets, covering Raph's shoulders a little more.

"It's been pretty cold in the lair lately, don't want him catching a cold." Mike said.

"With winter coming closer, the lair is gonna be one heck of an ice box." A voice I knew well spoke from behind.

"Morning Leo." I smiled.

"Good morning April, Mikey." He said merrily.

I shushed him, "Please, not too loud." I pointed to the couch.

Leo stepped next to Mike and furrowed, "Man, I told him not to stay up late." He grouched.

"Aw, lay off, Leo." Mike pouted, "It's not like Raph can sleep whenever he wants you know, we all have these times when we cant sleep."

"Shush!" I tried not to hiss. "You two are being loud! Go- go get breakfast or something." I growled.

Leo and Mike just stared at me, Leo looked perplexed and Mikey just grinned.

Soon they turned and left.

Not a minute later, Don and Splinter arrived.

Once registering the sight of sleeping Raphael, Don rolled his eyes with a smile, he didn't comment, he just left to get himself breakfast, while Splinter smiled fatherly, he brushed Raph's head gently, he looked at me with a smile, I didn't understand what he wanted to say, but didn't ask. Splinter walked over to his favorite armchair, he sat back and started meditating. Soon enough, Mike arrived with a plate of scrambled eggs and green tea, he placed them on a small table near Splinter's chair. Leo walked over with two cups of coffee in his hands, he offered me one.

"Thank you." I accepted it, I've completely forgotten the coffee I brewed in the kitchen.

"He looks really tired." Mike chimed quietly, now perched over Raph's head, elbow on the backrest, his other hand had a juice carton, he was noisily sucking on the straw.

"Mikey!" Leo and I scolded as quietly as we could.

Mike grinned and walked away, still making the annoying sound.

I looked at Raph, his brows furrowed, he probably heard the noise, but was too deep into sleep and tired to wake up.

Raph relaxed a little and he smiled, he murmured something, not sure what it was, but I did catch the word 'beautiful' though.

I knelt down, my legs buckled under me, the coffee mug placed on the floor, I touched his beak with my fingertips.

He faintly smiled and snuggled into his pillowed arm, murmuring under his breath.

"I wonder what he's dreaming." I murmured to Leo, then took a sip of my coffee, not too hot, it was pleasantly hot.

"Knowing Raph, it could be a bloody fight." Leo shrugged, indifferent.

Abruptly, loud rock music erupted from Mike's room, it made me flinch so badly, some coffee missed Raph's dangling arm by a hair. Leo grumbled and put his mug on the table, he quickly dashed to Mike's room. The smell of coffee was strong, I'm sure of it, because Raph's head moved a little, and I think I heard him sniffle, but he didn't wake up, he went back to sleep. When the music started getting loudly, Raph's eyes fluttered and he groggily groaned, turning to his back, I panicked, I didn't want him to wake up, he barely had two hours worth of sleep.

I shushed him as quietly as I could, I gently pressed my hands on his shoulders and he pulled his arms closer to himself, it gave me the chance to put a cushion under his head, his arm didn't look too comfortable to sleep on. Thankfully, he was tired enough to simply drop his head back and sleep, his snoring was soft, not loud, he relaxed to his side now, completely unaware of the dying music. I sighed in relief, Leo marched back towards us and looked at Raph, once seeing his red masked brother was still asleep, he released a relived breath and smile.

"I just sent Mike's stereo to heaven. I'm sure Don will take good care of it." He smirked.

"Why? What did you do to it?" I tried not to gasp.

"Nothing, just added a new hole." He shrugged.

Mike came marching in, he was pouting, "Gees Leo, did you take over Raph's post or something? He's usually the one to add holes to my stuff." he complained.

"Well I told you to keep it down, you only turned it up higher!" Leo grouched.

I hisses, shushing them.

Don walked in, "Anyway, I think Leo did a good thing." He murmured, placing a spit-in-half stereo on the desk of his workshop, he walked towards us, now looking down at Raph's sleeping form, "I mean, how often to do we get to see him this quiet, huh?" he smiled.

"Don's got a point." I giggled, "Let's all try to have a quiet day, plus give Raph a well earned sleep, yes?" I offered.

"Sounds good enough for me." Don smiled.

"Yes, maybe I can even meditate without interruptions." Leo smiled, took a sip from his mug and then sent Mike a lopsided smirk.

Mike rolled his eyes, "I'll be quiet, though it's not my nature." He muttered, pouting.

"A true ninja can master the art or silence, my sons. It would make a good lesson for today." Splinter mused, sipping on his green tea.

"Um, on second thought," Mike chuckled nervously, "I'll just go get breakfast ready."

"The morning training session starts at seven," Leo told quietly, "want to join, April?" he offered.

Don pulled at his wrest band, "Its six o'clock now, we have an hour after breakfast."

"Sounds great." I smiled and got up, "By the way, you guys take turns in cooking, right? Who's turn is it today?"

Don smiled nervously, "It's Leo's."

Leo flushed, "I try, okay? I'm just not cut out for cooking."

"This is coming from a turtle who welds two swords." Mike hollered while peeking from the kitchen.

Don, Leo and I hissed, hushing him.

Mike just rolled his eyes, slightly humored.

Don and Leo left to help Mike with the cooking, so I sat back next to Raph, he was snuggling into the cushion, sleeping soundly. Splinter watched him for a few more minutes, from where he sat on his arm chair, before he decided to turn the monitors on. With the mute option on, Splinter started watching some morning soap reruns, I guess we're gonna have a long, quiet day today, huh?

For Raph's sake, we should.

During the day, Leo, Don and I kept an eye on Mike, he kept making noise whenever he can, and sometimes, as loud as he can, I don't know why. After breakfast, we chattered a little, mostly about how quiet it was without Raph, Don told me Raph is always cracking jokes at Leo's cooking, so for once, Leo's glad Raph's not around to criticize him. After breakfast, I helped Mike clean the dishes while Leo meditated with Splinter, Don left for his workshop.

Around seven, Splinter allowed my training on free hand style with Mike, I had to keep him occupied, or else he threatened to try and wake Raph for some fun. I dearly wanted Raph to get some sleep, he earned it, big time. After Mike, Leo came along and he kept instructing me on my counters and such, he kept poking at every mistake, stabbing it like a knife into soft flesh, he was never the nicest with criticism, it's only fair that he gets a bite back from Raph. While sparring with Don, I noticed he was somewhat avoiding me, he went easy on me at start, until I managed to pin him to the floor.

God! I tried to keep a straight face when his green cheeks shifted under layers of pink, as much as I know he likes me, I try my best not to show him that I know. His face was priceless, though. He's such a bashful guy, wish I can tell him how I really feel, I mean these guys are like brothers, and I know I'm in love with Casey, although he and Raph are the same, I know my heart belongs to Casey. I don't want to hurt them, so I try to be fair to all four, I don't know how Splinter pulls it off, but I'm trying to be just as strong.

The point of our training session was the silent, free hand style, we get to do some karate-like grips, forcing the opponent on the canvas, to subdue an attacker and such, good for when you're getting mugged. Plus that style, we tried our best to do it as quietly and as silently as possible, we all agreed Raph should sleep, one because he looks tired, and a lacking-sleep Raph is no fun to be with, two is that it soothes down his grouchiness to a more bearable level, I mean to a level where we can associate with him, knowing we wont get clobbered, then there is number three, because we all want some peace today, and four, because Raph earned a peaceful sleep anyway.

That didn't stop Mike from trying to wake him up, though.

When my turn with Mike ended, he started planning. Like letting water drip on Raph's feet, then he started blowing at he back of Raph's neck, we were there too late, because Mike bugged Raph until he rolled off the couch, hitting shell first to the floor. Don and I quickly moved him up the couch again, he was started and groggy, but still sleepy, so we managed to tuck him in again and he slipped away back to dream land.

Mike got thirty flips, plus cleaning up the bathroom and toilets.

Suits him right…

Anyway, I sat next to Raph, ignoring Leo and Don who went back to continue their spar. Splinter stood next to me and watched, Raph's furrowed brows, and his uneasy face relaxed after a few moments, Splinter was humming some sort of prayer, it soothed him down back to sleep. I stared for a moment, Raph must've been really exhausted to not have woken up by now. I'm curious what Mike finds so interesting, though Leo told me Mike dreads the thought of having to wake Raph up in the morning, so what's so fun about it now?

I fumed, Mike had better not try to wake Raph again, or he's going to have to deal with me!

Raph murmured something, so I scooted a little closer to him and smiled, "Raph?" I called, half wondering if he was sleep talking.

He hummed in reply, he was sleep talking alright.

"Are you awake?" I asked.

He hummed, it sounded like a yes.

I smirked, "Are you asleep?"

He hummed another yes.

Splinter's tail lashed, he eyes me curiously.

I smiled, I remember seeing something like this on TV, I can talk to him and ask him questions, he'll answer me truthfully, and although I'm not sure if it's a good idea, I'd really like to try it. Of course, when I started, Don and Leo arrived, they've just finished their spar, so they gazed down at Raph while I asked him things. Of course his answered were simple, one or two words, mostly slurred and under his breath.

"Raph, if I asked you to describe something with one word, would you answer?"

He hummed a sleepy yes again.

"April?" Don called softly, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, he might wake up."

I nodded, "I know what I'm doing, just a few questions, okay?" I grinned.

Honestly speaking, there had always been things about Raph he'd never talk about, so maybe this'll help him open up a bit, when he's asleep, he won't hold anything back and he'll speak his heart out, he won't have a reason to hid things. I mean, its not like I'm going to ask him embarrassing things, or walk all over his privacy, I want to ask him a few simple things, hopefully, sharing information with the others won't hurt.

"Before I start," I pointed a finger at Leo, Don and Splinter, "Promise me, whatever it is Raph will say, will not be told to Mike."

Don made a scout sear, "Cross my heart and hope to die!"

I looked at Leo who smirked. "I know better than to tell Mike anything."

Splinter chuckled, "I hope you know what you are doing, miss O'Neil, Raphael may not be so nice if he was to discover this."

"He won't." I smiled and smiled at Raph, my finger tips brushed his cheek.

"Raph?" I cooed softly.

He hummed sleepily.

"In a few words, how do you describe Leo?"

Leo blinked, startled and confused.

Raph nuzzled the cushion, "Hn… mother hen…" he murmured.

Don tried not to laugh, Leo just glared at him while Splinter chuckled.

"How about Don?"

Raph moved his head a little, sleeping still, "Hnn… timid…"

It was Leo's turn to snicker, Don's face turned multiple shared of pink before his head shrunk between his shoulders.

"How about Mike?"

"Funny bone…" he somewhat smiled.

Leo and Don chuckled, that was close enough to describe Mike.

"And Splinter?"

They looked at me in slight disbelief; there was a moment of silence.

"Maybe you should stop." Don urged.

"Family…" Raph finally replied.

I stopped to look at Splinter, he looked pleased and proud, he smiled lovingly and the back of his hand brushed Raph's cheek.

"How about electronics, Raph?" Don asked, almost too eagerly.

"Confusing…" he murmured, his brows twitched.

"And ninjutsu?" Leo asked, getting interested.

"Hn… life…"

"How about Leo's cooking?" I smiled.

"Hey!" Leo protested.

"Talent-less…"

Don snickered, trying not to laugh too hard.

Leo flushed and glared at Don, "Not funny!"

"Uh… not so loud…" Raph growled under his breath, he buried his face in the cushion and curled up a little.

"That will be enough, my sons, let your brother rest." Splinter motioned for them to leave, still fighting a smile, "Tell Michelangelo that the next training session will be held at 3 in the afternoon." He told.

"What about the 10 o'clock session, sensei?" Leo asked, confused.

"You're brother needs peace and quiet, Leonardo. We will delay the session for later."

"Hai, sensei." Don and Leo bowed before turning to leave.

While Leo headed to his meditation mat, Splinter went back to his armchair, Don went to his small study desk at the monitor area.

I was somewhat alone, next to Raph now. Don at his desk was in his own little world, so he doesn't count. I noticed it was nine forty five in the morning now, the guys are supposed to have their training session in fifteen minutes, but since Splinter delayed it, I got up to go tell Mike. I sighed and picked up the remote, I stopped at a movie channel and turned the volume one or two points higher, it's too low to hear what they were saying, but not loud enough to wake Raph. Around a drama scene, there was a romantic theme song, and a long conversation between the two lovers in the movie, and since I didn't know what they were saying, I added one or two more notches to the volume.

Mike was still in the kitchen, humming to himself while mopping he floor, the smell of fresh baked cookies assaulted my nose. Mike had always been the best in cooking treats, I never could get the recipe out of him. Mike and I chattered for a long time, once he was done with the floor, then backings, I decided to help him with lunch. Mike and I chattered a while later and we got everything ready by eleven thirty. Mike told me he usually avoids waking Raph, because Raph usually wakes up on the wrong side of the bed, cursing, yelling and threatening while swinging around his sais, but seeing him so peaceful is always tempting, especially now that his sais had been taken to the dojo, after he had left them on the table and all.

Mike explained that sometimes, it just isn't like Raph, teasing him was worth it, and seeing him asleep is even more tempting.

Back at the monitor area, Don told me that Raph never made a sound, he was still sleeping soundly, it amazed him how his red masked, hot headed brother can be so quiet, it only proved that Raph was exhausted beyond our imagination. After a few more moments, I ushered Don to the kitchen, telling him it was lunch time, so he went to fetch Leo, who called Splinter, they went ahead to the kitchen.

I mused at Raph's sleeping face, he really looked so peaceful, so darn adorable to boost!

He looked so much different when he weren't frowning.

I made my way towards the kitchen and joined them for lunch. After the meal was finished, I helped Don with the dishes, Mike still had the bathes and toilets to clean, though. Now I'm beginning to feel sorry for him, I mean, I've never been the kind to hold a grudge. Later after lunch, Leo and I sparred a little, and as annoying as I found him instructing and poking at every flaw, it only explained why he and Raph fight so much, sometimes I'd so really want to bash his beak in, the way he keeps incrusting me like some noob irritated me.

No wonder I always train with either Mike or Raph, they know how to boost my confidence and make me work harder, Leo always brings out the worst in me, makes me so mad! I mean, even Casey knows when I'm angry, yet Leo keeps pushing it in my face. Fortunately, Splinter came to my rescue, he sent Leo off to somewhere, while Don was occupied in his workshop again, Mike was still in the kitchen.

I looked at the clock; it was about one in the afternoon.

Raph hadn't woken up though ten hour had passed.

"It had been ten hours, Splinter." I looked at the old rat, he sat at his armchair watching soap reruns.

"Yes, indeed it had been." He looked at me, picked up the remote and put the mute option on, "If I will not be too much of trouble, miss O'Neil, I believe Raphael had slept long enough, any more and it would probably ache his body."

I smiled, "Okay." I turned to Raph and called his name ever so softly, once, twice, his brow twitched.

He groaned and nuzzled the cushion, grumbling something under his breath.

I bit my lower lip, he looked so precious, and for some tempting moment, despite the fact Splinter was watching, I kissed the corner of his mouth, "Raph, get up." I cooed a little louder, now rubbing his shoulders.

Raph fluttered his eyelids and blinked; sleepily he yawned, stretched and looked at me.

When he woke up, I left for the kitchen to get him something to eat, that's when I saw Mike, who looked rather more amused than before. Somehow, I felt that I've probably missed something, but then remembered that during lunch, Mike left the kitchen for a goof five minutes before he came back, beaming like flashlight. I wondered if he had done something to Raph when we weren't looking, yet I was dreading the thought.

Of course, soon Raph walked into the kitchen looking drowsy.

"Hey Raph." Mike said cheerfully, "How was your sleep."

Raph stretched out shi arms and lazily plopped on the nearest chair, "Okay I guess." He rubbed his neck, "I do feel a bit stiff, though."

Mike grinned, "Go ahead and use the shower bro, a cool one might do you good."

I stared at Mike, wondering what he was trying to say.

Raph didn't seem to understand either, so he shrugged, got up and left for the bath house.

A good half hour later, Raph came back, looking livelier and more refreshed than before.

I smiled, during the next few hours of the day, everything went smoothly. Leo returned from his outing, he and Raph ignored each other for a while, but then they interacted like normal siblings with the faintest hint of annoyance, tension was barely visible between them, much to Splinter's satisfaction. Raph oddly had the fetish curiosity to ask around Don's projects, questioning him if he needed help or something of the like. Honestly, it was odd, Don didn't know how to respond at first, but after a little urging from me and Raph, he accepted, so with Raph's mechanic skills, he was able to help Don add a few things to their vehicles.

Three days, that was the limit before Raph's uncontrollable temper started coming back, not that it didn't surface earlier, its just that it didn't seem so dangerous at the time. Don claimed that the main reason was Mike, who was obviously hiding something, it was something about Raph's temper that was subconsciously altered, he didn't get as quickly angered as before, instead, it took Mike a little longer to annoy him, to Splinter, that was a huge improvement.

Then there was Leo, he and Raph wont bump heads for too long, they seemed to agree more, not easily, but it's a start. That and not to mention Raph and Don started spending more time together, mostly at the garage with the battle shell, Raph's bike or the sewer sled. Mike stopped teasing Raph too much, they actually got along better, too. Splinter seemed to now something the rest of us didn't, though; but whatever it was, he didn't tell us, probably for the best.

Three days, it was better than nothing I guess.

I still like to remember how cute Raph looked when he was asleep, though.

It really brought a smile to me face.

-END-

A/N: I dunno… it sounded and looked better when I dreamt it, really…


End file.
